Zenna Vortex: Power of Three
by LA Knight
Summary: Jareth & Sarah are slowly drawn together by Toby, a psychic child named Cat, & Jareth's niece Jaxxon, the 3 said to be the souls that make up the Heart of Faerie. But darkness is coming, and it will do all it can to destroy them, and all Jareth loves.
1. Prologue Jaxxon Steel and Toby Williams

**The Heart of Faerie **

**Prologue **

**Jaxxon Steel and Toby Williams, Untouched and Alive**

"Jaxxon Steel, get back here! It won't do you any good to run off! Get back here, you little bitch!"

Preston Meyers roared like a beast as his step daughter fired off a small stone from her sling shot, hitting him right in the face.

Jaxxon turned and ran down the hall, followed by Star Black and White Moon, her two puppies. The snowy white and jet black pups loped after her, panting. Jaxxon's heart slammed painfully in her chest and her lungs ached from screaming. Preston stormed behind her, and the seven-year-old girl ran faster.

Rounding a corner, she skidded to a halt. Stairs, stairs, two flights of stairs, one down, one up, and polished wood banisters, perfect!

She lifted herself up on the rail and pushed, and she slid down, the wolves running down the stairs with her. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when she fell off the banister and landed on the floor in a heap, dazed and breathless, whimpering.

_Get up, Jaxx, get up, upupupupup! Come on! Please, get up, boss!_

Snowfang, another puppy, nudged her with his nose, whining and tugging at her sleeve. She pushed herself to her feet and Copper, her favorite Labrador, pressed himself against her in reassurance, murmuring, _It's okay, boss, we'll help you get out of here. Let's go._

"No. no. I have to find Mommy. Help me find Mommy."

Copper shook his head at the idea, remembering the scent of blood and the acrid stench of violence and fear. Jaxxon stumbled in a vague direction, mumbling, "Gotta find Mommy…."

_Very well, wild child. She's this way._ Copper said, and Jaxxon, followed by seven canines of various sorts, walked with him, calling softly for her mommy.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

"Sarah! Sarah! Mommy's hurt, Sarah! Wake up!" Toby shook his sister, trying wake her. Down the hall, two men laughed quietly as a woman whimpered for mercy. Toby shook harder. "Sarah! Sarah?"

She didn't stir.

In his mind, Toby screamed as loud as he dared, _SARAH!_

The girl almost fell out of bed.

"Sarah, there are men in the house! They hurt Mommy and Dad!" Pushing back tumbling locks of annoying dark hair, she took her little brother by the shoulders.

"Toby, stop. Strangers? They hurt Mom and Dad? Toby, look at me. Are Mom and Dad alive? Toby?" The little boy shook his head, blond curls bouncing gently.

"No." Sarah stood up and clenched her fists hard. "Sarah?"

"We have got to get out of here."

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

"Your Highness, Your Highness, Majesty! An urgent summons from Lady Sylver!"

Didymus, a small, chivalrous dog-knight, ran to the foot of the short stair leading to the throne.

"The message is of utmost importance! She needs your help!"

That got the man's attention. Straightening in his chair, his eyes blazed with something odd, a strange fervor.

"Indeed? At her estate?" The dog nodded. "What's wrong?"

_Jareth!_

_Sylver?_

_My daughter.she is in danger, and I cannot help her. Please…._ The voice of the Faye Lady was frighteningly weak and soft and faded.

_I'm coming._ No compromise, no faltering, no flinching. The Faye lord swept from the room.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

First chapter! What do you think?

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** don't own anything you recognize.


	2. Ch1 the Prince and the Princess

**Chapter One **

**The Prince and the Princess **

"Toby, shhh, you must hush, please! Toby, they'll find us!" Sarah cried in a whisper.

The eight-year-old boy sniffed and whispered, "'Kay, Sarah."

The two siblings were frightened, and in terrible danger. Toby knew Sarah wasn't sure how to save them this time. He didn't know how, he just did. He also knew there was someone out there who could help, who was always listening for him and Sarah.

As footsteps sounded outside the closet door, Toby cried in his mind, _Help, help, helphelphelp!!!_

Sarah closed her eyes, concentrating on the magic that was always so elusive. A gift from the Labyrinth, it was, or rather, a curse. She could hardly ever control it without doing herself damage, normally a migraine or a fainting spell. This time she couldn't afford such a luxury. She had to stay alert and mobile, to save her brother.

Concentrating, with a gentle mauve light glowing around her, her hand jerked as extra weight fell into it. Opening her eyes, a dagger rested in her palm, with a rowan handle and a blue steel blade, sharpened to a razor's edge. She clutched the handle tightly, her knuckles turning white.

The magic from defeating the Labyrinth had changed her subtly, giving her strength and courage when she needed it, giving her magic. She'd changed on the inside. But on the outside, there were changes too. Her eyes, once a lovely dark brown, were now a dark blue-violet, that had changed slowly over the last seven years, from constant use of magic. The oddest thing was, once they were completely changed, it was like they'd always been that ethereal, piercing blue. Her hair, once flat and limp, lifeless, was now thick, with a slight wave to it, and very soft. Sarah's appearance overall had changed in very small ways, and she'd noticed more and more guys watching her walk by.

Small ways or big ways, she had changed. Her presence of mind, to plan escaping the house and the beings that hunted within, proved how mature she'd become. She'd grown up a lot in seven years, and she'd grown up a helluva lot more in the last half hour.

"We have to get out of here. Please, let us make it." Sarah prayed. Toby tugged her pajamas softly. "Hmm?"

"Call him. The one you dream about." Sarah flushed, replying, "Who?" Toby answered, "The King, the one that kidnapped me, the one you dream about all the time. Jareth."

Call Jareth? Send Toby away to him? No. If she got out of this, Toby would be stuck in the Underground. Ask twice, you never get the child back. Not even if you solve the Labyrinth.

But, maybe he'd help them… maybe.

She reached with her mind for the Underground, using memories of the Faye King, his sardonic grin, his mismatched eyes, his wild blond hair, to reach his mind. She touched something like a wall of ice, or crystal, that breathed- if crystal could breathe- a soft breath of magic as if it recognized her.

_Jareth? If you can hear me, help us, please. It's Sarah. Toby and I are in danger. Please, help me get him out of here._

They waited for a while, and when silence had reined through the house for almost fifteen minutes, Sarah decided it was safe enough to run.

"Toby, come on. Let's go, the coast is clear."

Sarah took her brother's hand and led him quietly down the steps. She prayed the stairs wouldn't creak.

_Damn it, I jinxed it!_ She thought as the stair uttered a loud groan. Toby looked at Sarah, who mouthed, "Run!" Behind her, a door slammed open, and suddenly, neither mortal could move.

"Jareth's plaything. Jareth's whore. Caught in a trap." A cold, velvet voice assailed her ears like a violating caress. "Raven, can't we play with her?"

"After we kill the boy, Jazen."

"Our dear cousin won't like that. His heir apparent, and his object of affection, both killed mysteriously… he might go insane."

"All the easier for us to take his kingdom. Now, let us… commence with the games."

Sarah heard the footsteps approaching. Closing her eyes, she sought deep inside herself and found a well of gentle light.

_Finite_.

Something snapped, magic breaking like brittle glass, and she could move again. Picking Toby up, eyes flying open, she raced down the stairs, to the third flight, to the second, onto the second landing and starting down to the first floor… when in her haste she tripped.

Toby caught himself on the banister and watched in horror as his sister tumbled down to the floor.

"Sarah!" He slid down the banister and fell to his knees beside her.

She wasn't moving.

"Sarah, get up, Sarah!!!"

_Oh, help, help, my sister, SarahSarahSarah!_

"Sarah, wake up! Please, wake up!"

Something wet touched his ear. Turning, petrified, he was relieved to see Phoenix and Merlyn, their two dogs.

"Oh, it's you guys. Help me wake Sarah!" The larger dog, almost as big a eight-year-old Toby, shoved his nose under the fallen girl and shrugged her onto his back. Merlyn settled her feet on his back.

_Will this work?_ The elderly, shaggy dog licked its nose.

"You bet. Thanks. Oh…" Footsteps on the stairs. "Come on, hurry!" Maybe he could try….

_Jareth, it's Toby, HELP!!!_

They made slow time, and Toby could hear the scary men walking slowly down the stairs, as if they knew the boy and his sister had nowhere to run and hide. The child called in his mind to Jareth- he wasn't sure if it was working, but he'd keep on trying- and kept on trying to coax his sister awake as the dogs slowly carried her down the hall. 

"Sarah, come on, Sis, wake up… guys, don't drop her!" Toby admonished Merlin and Phoenix. "We'll lose time if you do, come on!"

The two dogs walked as fast as they dared, holding the girl steady on their backs. Toby looked over his shoulder at the top of the stairs when he heard a thud and a muffled curse. His sister was a flipping genius when it came to her magic. The two bad guys were trapped in box of soft, violet light that crackled with electric energy, a trap she'd set even as she'd hurtled down the stairs before tripping over her own feet. Sarah was so very cool… and so very unconscious.

"Sis, come on, wake up… Sarah?" As soon as her eyes opened, she sent a loud mental call, _JARETH!_, and fell off the dogs to land on her butt.

"Crap! What's the sitch… we are in deep sludge monkeys."

"Yep." The walls of light at the top of the stairs began to disintegrate, and Sarah grabbed Toby's hand, crying, "Run!"

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognize.


	3. Ch2 the Dragon, the Witch, & the Maiden

**Chapter Two **

**The Dragon, the Witch, and the Maiden **

Jareth stormed to the front door of the castle, boot heels clicking on the cold stone floor, but halted abruptly when a young Faye lord stopped in front of him.

"Andre, stand aside. Sylver is in danger." The dark haired, obsidian eyed man glared hatefully at the king. He could've cared less, Jareth realized, whether Sylver was in trouble, whether her child (so rare among the Faye) was in trouble.

"Andre. Move."

"You're going to rescue that traitorous bitch, aren't you? From the jaws of death and torment?" He asked mockingly. "Getting soft, Your Highness? You haven't forgotten that Sylver agreed to go to the Aboveground. Whatever she gets from the mortal insect, the whore deserves. Same with the half-breed whelp."

Before Andre could react, the Goblin King's silver dagger was at his throat.

"Be careful what you say, Andre son of Belial. Or I may find I don't need you anymore. Now," sheathing the dagger once more, "stand aside."

When he moved aside, Jareth swept past into the night and disappeared.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

Lying on the floor by a bed in a puddle of blood was a woman with shocking white hair and jet rimmed storm gray eyes like molten silver. Her eyes were closed, and it was hard to tell if she was breathing, but Jareth knew Lady Sylver was indeed alive.

Barely.

He lifted the small Faye noblewoman into his arms and laid her on the bed. She moaned softly and murmured, "Jareth… milord, my daughter, where…"

"Hush, Lady. I will find the child. What has happened here?"

"Preston, my husband, has been taken. By the Fallen Ones. He went after Jaxxon, went after me… The Fallen want her, for something. You must keep her safe, Jareth. Please… there are two others, two mortal children: Tobias Williams and Cat Danyels. The Fallen are after them as well. Find them, and Jaxxon… protect them."

"Lady, why-"

"Their coming is not a good omen for the Fallen. They cannot be taken… Jareth…"

The woman's eyes fluttered closed.

"Sylver! Don't do this! You're Faye, you can-" In the distance, a loud crash resounded in the house, followed by a child's scream. "Sylver-"

"She won't last much longer against him, Jareth, I know she won't. Go to her, get her out."

Jareth stood and turned to go. He looked back.

"I'm not going to leave you here… sister. I will not. Wait for me."

He went to find Jaxxon.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

"Jaxxon Steel, untouched and alive. Jaxxon Steel, untouched and alive. Jaxxon Steel, untouched and alive."

What was that? Jareth stepped into a small bedroom, and saw a small girl, about seven, with long white hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was holding a white kitten in one hand and a slingshot in another. Resting on her shoulder was a golden winged lizard with red eyes, which keened softly in her ear, preening her hair with its sharp beak. Numerous dogs arranged themselves around her, crouched in a guarding position.

The Faye king backed up a step when the second largest hound, a coppery thing with light brown/gold eyes, snarled at him.

"I mean her no harm-"

_You are male. You are dangerous._

"I will not hurt her. Little one," to Jaxxon, "I cannot lie to one such as you. Let me help you."

_Jareth…tell her Badger sent you, badger from the enchanted forests of the Divine Realm. Tell her in her mind. _

Sylver's advice, her voice in his head…

"_Jaxxon… Badger sent me. He sent me to help you."_

Her blue eyes snapped up to his face. She whispered something.

"_Jaxxon?"_

"Badger… Badger."

"Give me your hand, Jaxxon. We will find your mother, and you'll be safe."

She bit her lip and whispered, "Badger. Badger, from the enchanted woods…."

_Jaxxon, you must come now. The other will come for you soon. Jaxxon Steel, I command you to come with me. I need you to come with me, for your mother's sake. Please!_

"Okay. I'll come. Copper, IceClaw, everyone, come on. Let's go."

"Thank you for trusting me, Jaxxon. I-"

"I don't."

Her eyes were cold and hard, and Jareth was almost frightened momentarily by the fierce rage smoldering in the depths of her eyes.

"I want to find Mommy. I know you know where she is. So, I will follow you, and find my mother. Then, if she says you are good, you are. Let's go find my Mo- no!"

Jaxxon stumbled back from the door, terrified. Her stepfather stood in the door to her room.

"Badger!"

"Damn. You're one of _them._ I should have known you freaks would rescue the bitch and demon whelp."

Preston took a menacing step forward. The numerous canines in the room began growling, and the kitten on Jaxxon's shoulder hissed.

"Jaxx," his voice went low and soft, cajoling, "come here, sweetheart. Come to Daddy. That man's bad, Jaxx, you need to get away from him."

"Silence, pathetic human. She wants her mother. I will take her to the Lady Sylver."

Preston lunged at Jareth. At any other time, the Goblin King would have dodged and counterattacked, but at that moment, a terrified voice fill his head and caused him to stumble: _Jareth, it's Toby, HELP!_

His name echoed inside his mind, three different voices screaming for him.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

"Cat, are you okay?" Alouzon Vailley Danyels looked at her little sister with concern.

The blond, blue-eyed girl rocked back and forth in the corner of her room, hands clenching her upper arms hard enough to leave deep, ugly bruises.

"Cat, is it the Silence? Has the Silence been broken? Cat, answer me!"

Alouzon bit her lip and shook her head. She didn't have time to worry about Cat acting creepy. Sarah was in trouble. How did she know? Because Alouzon couldn't find her in the Sea Mirror. The half-Faye picked up the gift from her brother, Jareth, and gazed into it, trying to find her old friend.

The mirror was made of pure glass, formed by enchanted lightning and ocean beach sand. There was a hollow space in the face of the mirror, filled with moonlit ocean water. It was very powerful, and very beautiful.

"And completely fuckin' useless, god dammit!"

She slammed it down on her bureau top, furious, then stared at it in amazement. For a brief moment, Alouzon saw Sarah, lying on the floor at the foot of the stairs, eyes closed. Was she even breathing? Was she alive? The halfling noticed Toby, Sarah's little brother, lying next to her, looking positively hysterical. Then the imaged vanished.

"That's why Cat's so freaked out… isn't that right, Cat? Toby's in danger, too." She looked over at the silent girl, who blinked at her slowly. "Damn… damn, damn, double damn!"

_Jareth!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Lord of the Rings; I do not own blah-blah-blah. Said it in chapter one.


End file.
